shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Austinato L. Chevrolet
"That's not funny at all, in fact, it's pissing me off right now." -Austinato Chevrolet L. Austinato ( シボレーL. Austinato, Shiborē L. Austinato) a promising bounty turned Pirate after meeting and fighting Draco D. Drautic. He follows him and advises him on siuations Drautic find difficult. He acts as Drautic's big brother and close friend, Being the first of the Dreaded pirates, he is now officially the first mate. In terms of strength and knowledge, Austinato is very reliable. Appearance Austinato is one of the Dreaded Pirates who didn't change his attire and look during the course of 2 years. He still wears his gray hoodie and pairs it up with gray pants. The only big difference in his look in the past 2 years is that he never wore the bonnet again. Austinato also has 3 bullet wounds on his back and a large horizontal scar in his stonach during a failed attempt to capture a logia devil fruit user pirate. Personality And Relationships Austinato is not a very fun person to hang around with, he is always serious about everything, even his sense of humor is dry and sarcastic. Even in cooking, Austinato thinks deeply on what to cook. Austinato is a very determined person, he will not back down on a fight. Though he doesn't share the trait of Drautic to let himself get killed when losing a battle, Austinato will take responsibility if proven that he is wrong. Austinato thinks of himself as an ant in a large storm filled with dangerous and wild beasts. He trains hard every day to be on match up with the stronger fighters in the seas, Austinato cares deeply for his crew and will seriously get pissed if anyone mocks of makes threatening remarks about the Dreaded Pirates. Austinato is annoying in battle and rarely uses his Devil fruit, maybe because using it always ends in him being the victor. Austinato posseses genius level I.Q. but his personality level among the girls is "Douche", giving him no luck in women whatsoever. Austinato is also an accomplished swordsman and likes to have mock battles with the other swordsman in his crew. Drautic Being the one who receruited him to join the Dreaded Pirates, Austinato deeply respects Drautic. Even enough for him to risk his life in order to buy enough time for Drautic to finish off a feared warlord. Dasher Dasher and Austinato get along very well, they never fight over anything. They like to drink beers and sit around talking about catching up and getting stronger. Akira Austianto asks Akira for tips on how to pick up girls, the two of them form a master student relationship due to the fact that Austinato asks Akira for guidance. Renzu The two of them respects each other's skill with a sword, they also have the same taste for good ale. Senshin Austinato respects Senshin as well as his skill with a sword, though he gets irritated sometimes when Senshin complains about finding a wife soon. Haru Austinato likes to tease Haru and his swordsmanship, Haru is skilled but sometimes lets his guard down when boasting about his sword skills. Light Austinato treats like as a younger brother and will help him train his powers. They are always seen training together. Geeno The two of them have a long standing rivalry ever since Geeno became affiliated with the Dreaded Pirates, the two of them were rumoured to have fight with the two of them still standing. Bizkit He is fond of Bizkit's funny nature and awesome qoutes. Mayuko Austinato likes Mayuko and has develop a huge crush on her, but she doesn't notice this. Aeon Aeon and Austinato are the only ones in the crew who are not prone on provoking fights, they work well together as a team. Shinji Shinji and Austinato are good friends, he completely forgot the fact that shinji was once a villain. Abilities and Powers Being the Dreaded Pirate's first mate, Austinato has the higher autohrity and is the second leader of the Pirates. Austinato is a very versatile fighter, being able to adapt to any kind of enviroment. He is very resilient and his lightning speed attacks and heavy barrage of punches make him a very dangerous close range fighter. Austinato is also an accomplished marksman, having one of Akira's modified Rifle, he now calls it "Golden Retriever". Partly because the color of it is gold. Austinato posseses I.Q. levels of a genius but prefers to let Senshin do the planning. His skill with a sword is second only to his skill with his Devil Fruit. Hand to Hand Combat Austinato has proven himself to be a dangerous fighter without weapons and is still able to deliver fatal attacks with his bare hands. Austinato uses street fight methods of fighting. Devil Fruit Austinato has eaten the paramecia type devil fruit Dorragu Dorragu no mi which gives him the ability to produce numerous large binding anchors from any direction from his body to drag his opponents to the ground. His devil fruit's attacks are very hard to predict due to Austinato's attacks usually come from random directions which none of his foes have the time to evade and counter. His devil fruit is aso suitable for his job as a bounty hunter for he can capture his prey with ease. Swordsmanship Austinato is extremely skilled with a sword, he uses a special sword called Clock Sword which gave him the epitaph "Time Keeper". The sword has some kind of drug that gives the affected a slow perception of time and pain. Because of his sword's ability, people mistake Austinato that he can actually control time. Haki Though not as strong as the stronger figures in the sea, Austinato's skill in haki is quite astonishing, only learning the basics from Senshin and trained it to become a very dangerous weapon in a matter of months, He can read the opponents mind and guess his move 4.5 seconds before the attack could connect and launch his own counter attack to bring down his opponent. He can also coat his already dangerous Clock sword to deliver devastating and fatal blows, stabs and slashes, a slash of his sword is enough to cut down 15 trees in one weak stroke. Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Dreaded Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters